Display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses have been widely used. LCD and OLED display devices use thin film transistor (TFT) to control pixels in the display panel. Examples of TFT include amorphous silicon TFT, polycrystalline silicone TFT, single crystal silicon TFT, metal oxide TFT, as well as organic semiconductor TFT.